Desejos Infames
by Keiko Maxwell
Summary: Sua única saída era aquela, não tinha como voltar atrás. Seu único pecado lhe traria o sofrimento eterno.


**Desejos Infames**

**Autora**: Keiko Maxwell

**Anime**: Saint Seiya

**Casal**: Muitos... Acredite! Mas como principal é MuxShaka.

**Gênero**: Drama;Romance;Angst;Supernatural;Lemon;Possivel SBDM;Putaria em geral lol

**Classificação**: M! Apenas pessoas '_de maior_' podem ler.

**Resumo**: Sua única saída era aquela, não tinha como voltar atrás. Seu único pecado lhe traria o sofrimento eterno.

**Disclaymer**: "Saint Seiya" e seus personagens não pertencem a mim e sim ao Tio Kuruma, Toei, Bandai e mais uns tios aí de olhinhos puxados - ou não. Trabalho de cão totalmente sem fins lucrativos.

**Disclaymer 2**: Os nomes **_Mu Shakti Vajra_** e **_Shaka Indra Devas_** são criações das escritoras _**Aries Sin**_ e _**Athenas de Aries**_. Todos os direitos reservados para elas! **Tenho autorização para utilizá-los nessa fic**.

**Aviso**: **Contém BL** (Boy's Love), não aconselhado para homofóbicos e preconceituosos em geral. Caso se encaixe em alguma das duas categorias acima, favor se retirar; Caso não se encaixe: leia apenas com prescrição médica.

**Aviso 2**: **Conteúdo pesado e forte em relação aos lemons e afins, leia apenas se agüentar mesmo. Mas vou colocar de modo chamativo quando tiver algo mais pesado no capítulo.**

**Spoiler**: Nenhum tia!

**Dedicatória**: Essa fic vai dedicada a única pessoa que não irá lê-la: meu momoreco lindo, ela é para você, pois foi você quem me aturou no meu surto e ainda deu a idéia. Pena que você não vai ler nem sob tortura lol

oOoOoOo

_**Prólogo: Caminhando rumo ao Hades**_

Entrou no apartamento e jogou a bolsa em um canto da sala. Os tênis tiveram seu fim perto da porta de entrada e deixou que o corpo desabasse sobre o sofá. Estava exausto. Ficar fora durante o dia inteiro não havia rendido sequer uma entrevista. Via problemas pela frente.

Os olhos verdes ficaram observando a pintura descascada do teto. Por sua mente milhares de questões passando, todas sem solução. Precisava de dinheiro urgentemente. Estava conseguindo se virar até que bem com a mesada que o pai lhe mandava, mas essa mordomia estava para acabar. E dentre todos os problemas, esse era o que batia mais urgentemente em sua porta.

Endireitou-se sobre o móvel, os longos cabelos lavandas caindo pelas costas e se soltando de uma vez da amarra frouxa que os mantinham juntos. Os olhos focaram a mesa de centro da sala e o jornal do dia anterior aberto sobre a mesma. Dezenas de círculos marcando lugares e prováveis vagas para trabalho e nada de sucesso. Já era a segunda semana na caça e nenhum avanço. O desanimo começava a dar suas caras.

Levantou-se e caminhou para a cozinha, precisava ordenar a mente. Foram tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo que nem sequer havia conseguido pensar sobre tudo. Malditos problemas que vinham lhe atrapalhar. Se por um único momento pudesse desligar a mente e se concentrar em apenas uma coisa de cada vez ficaria mais fácil, mas sempre que parecia achar uma provável solução para um dos enroscos, um novo impedimento aparecia.

Nunca vivera em luxo, nem nada do gênero. Sendo o segundo filho de uma família de três, era difícil tudo não sobrar em suas costas e, exatamente por isso, aprendera a se virar desde muito cedo. Tinha certa independência, mas ela não era absoluta e parecia ser muito difícil consegui-la. O próprio apartamento em que morava não lhe pertencia, era do pai. Um dos pouco imóveis que ficara no nome de seu progenitor depois da separação litigiosa que deu fim ao casamento de mais de vinte e cinco anos. O único motivo que lhe dava total liberdade para o apartamento ser quase seu era que o pai estava em outro país, viajando a negócios. Ou era o que o mais velho lhe falava.

Quando por fim começara a viver por si próprio, fora exatamente por causa dessa viagem. Com o pai fora, sabia que poderia se virar, mas dinheiro nunca lhe fora um problema: sempre recebia um valor suficiente para sobreviver o mês e ainda sobrava para umas regalias. Pelo menos era assim que era até três semanas atrás, quando receberá o telefonema do pai lhe falando que as coisas ficaram feias e o dinheiro de sua mesada teria que ser diminuído. Com essa noticia, tudo pareceu ruir sob seus pés.

Estava com a idéia de seguir uma carreira, prestar vestibular e começar a cursar algo. Vinte anos já era uma idade mais do que madura para isso. E havia feito a inscrição para a prova no dia anterior, contando com o dinheiro que receberia no mês para assim efetuar a matricula. Planos arruinados em quinze minutos de palavras trocadas no telefone. Agora lhe sobrava duas alternativas: desistir de tudo ou correr atrás de grana. Sua escolha fora simples, não precisava pensar muito.

A idéia de conseguir um emprego lhe pareceu fácil a principio. Já possuía certo conhecimento na área contábil, tudo graças ao escritório da mãe nesse ramo, logo com essa experiência conseguiria uma vaga fácil. Outra ilusão de uma mente ainda muito nova. Procurará vagas nessa área, resultado nulo. Agora já corria atrás de qualquer vaguinha de vendedor ou atendente. Tinha que conseguir o dinheiro.

Entretanto a situação não seria tão drástica assim se ainda possuísse um tempo longo, tempo para juntar a quantia necessária. Mas até Chronos estava contra a sua pessoa. A matricula para o curso que pretendia seguir era dali a uma semana e meia. Estava humanamente impossível conseguir o montante necessário para continuar em frente. E isso o desanimava a passos enormes.

Com um copo de suco e um pão recheado de presunto e queijo, voltou para a sala, teria que se debruçar novamente sobre o jornal e ver se alguma vaguinha, por menor que fosse, havia lhe passado despercebido. Tinha que insistir um pouco mais, não era de seu feitio desistir de tudo tão fácil assim. Entre mordidas e goles do líquido, seus olhos percorriam as colunas dos classificados, tentando achar algo. Não podia desistir.

Os orbes verdes pararam perante um anuncio no canto da pagina. Não era algo grande, tão pouco chamativo, mas estava ali. Já o havia visto antes, mas ignorara. Entretanto a situação começava a lhe mostrar que aquele poderia ser sua ultima saída. Terminou o lanche rápido e deixando o jornal estrategicamente dobrado sobre a mesinha se decidiu. Iria tentar sua ultima cartada no dia seguinte.

oOoOoOo

Parou com passos incertos na frente da enorme construção. Os orbes verdes correndo as vistas por todo o letreiro e pela pintura escura da mesma. Não tinha mais volta agora, tinha? Deixou seus escrúpulos e timidez de lado e seguiu em frente. Aquela seria sua salvação.

Tocou o interfone e após se apresentar, estava sendo guiado para o lado de dentro por um rapaz alto, porto físico musculoso e que dava, na brincadeira, dois de si. Os cabelos curtos e escuros lhe dando um ar mais sombrio ainda. Era tudo no mínimo intimador. Respirando fundo entrou atrás da pequena muralha na sala que este lhe indicava.

"Pode se retirar agora Gordon." A voz suave do rapaz que se encontrava sentado atrás da escrivaninha lhe acalmou momentaneamente. Ela parecia quebrar todo o ar pesado que lhe cercava desde que colocara os pés naquele local.

Com um aceno de mão de seu anfitrião, se sentou na cadeira a frente da mesa, sentindo-se um pouco incomodo pelo olhar inquisidor e analítico do outro. Tomou a liberdade para si mesmo de analisá-lo também: cabelos longos e extremamente claros, chegando a quase um branco. Os olhos cor de mel lhe percorriam a estrutura toda, lhe causando certo arrepio em alguns momentos, era como se o rapaz sentado a sua frente lhe pudesse despir apenas com o olhar.

"Então está aqui pela vaga anunciada, correto senhor...?"

"Mu. Mu Shakti Vajra, prazer." Sua voz saiu bem mais calma e normal do que esperava que saísse. O cumprimento sendo recebido pelo outro cordialmente e lhe dando bem mais tranqüilidade.

"Eu sou Minos Munch, o prazer de conhecê-lo é meu. Então, senhor Vajra, creio que saiba do que se trata essa boate e qual publico temos como alvo, correto?" Um aceno de cabeça e uma confirmação de Mu foi o suficiente para que um sorriso mínimo se esboçasse no rosto de traços delicados e lisos de Minos. "E mesmo assim está disposto a trabalhar aqui?"

"Senhor Munch, eu realmente estou precisando desse emprego. Dele vai depender meu futuro acadêmico." Certa apreensão foi refletida em sua voz. Mas era a verdade o que falava, necessitava daquele emprego mais do que tudo.

"Então, creio que vamos se ajudar. Você está precisando do emprego e eu de rapazes novos, muitos dos nossos saíram devido à idade ou outros empregos melhores. Assim, creio que você pode começar no... sábado..?" A pergunta morreu no ar por uns momentos, enquanto Mu ainda tentava digerir toda a informação.

"Ah, claro! A que horas?" Empolgação era o que estava estampado na voz do jovem. Finalmente tudo parecia começar a se encaixar para resolver seus problemas.

"Chegue aqui às 17 horas, para lhe apresentar aos outros rapazes e lhe explicar o básico do funcionamento." Os dois conversavam agora frente a frente, a apenas alguns passos, enquanto se dirigiam para a porta do escritório, últimos acertos seriam feitos depois.

Uma nova confirmação, com um aceno de rosto da parte de Um, e um ultimo aperto de mãos, para selar de vez o compromisso. Para ambas as partes um problema a menos em sua vida, ou o que parecia ser apenas um problema a menos com esse acordo.

"Seja bem vindo ao Hades, Mu."

_**Continua...**_

Notas:

1- Munch: vem de Edvard Munch, pintor norueguês, precursor do expressionismo alemão. O famoso quadro "O Grito" é uma obra dele.

2- Titulo da fic roubado do titulo de uma musica da banda Luxúria de Lillith; Não conheço a banda, não conheço as musicas e tão pouco as ouvi, apenas achei legal e cai bem para essa fic lol

oOoOoOo

Notinhas da autora:

Yoshii o/

Bem, mais uma fic...e finalmente uma de Saint Seiya! Só que de novo é saga...tenho problemas com sagas em SS O.o' Mas espero que essa, dessa vez, vingue!

Hum...inspiração? Problemas econômicos passados por mim mesma e uma conversa louca com meu namorado, dá nessas coisas aí lol

Espero que esteja pelo menos aceitável de ler, fazia tempo que não lidava com os personagens de SS e com os espectros, piorou. Mas vamos ver o que sai, vou tomar cuidado com eles... ou não. Caso algum personagem se encontre meio OCC, me avisem sim! Vou levar as personalidades deles de acordo com o signo de cada e das características apresentadas no anime/manga. Só vai ser difícil por não apresentar muito disso O.o'

Bem, prólogo curtinho. As coisas começam a esquentar no próximo capitulo!

Ja nee

Keiko Maxwell

Setembro/2008


End file.
